The invention relates to a mechanism for controlling movement of the tool of a machine tool using a follower which travels along a stationary template.
In known machine tools having such a mechanism, a follower which is fixed on a tool holder travels along a stationary template, and the tool for machining the work-piece is moved along the path travelled by the follower. Electronic controls are known for this purpose, in which the follower is dirigible and transmits electrical signals to the driving mechanism of the adjustable tool holder which correspond to the deflections occurring when the template is followed, thereby to alter the position of the tool in relation to the work-piece to correspond to the contour of the template. The shape of the follower must exactly match the shape of the working surface of the tool, so that the movements of the tool coincide exactly with those of the follower. Since the follower is firmly connected to the tool holder at a fixed distance from the tool, it can only be brought into contact with the shaped template for beginning work by switching on the drive motors of the tool support. In the event of inexpert adjustment or of too rapid a start-up, the follower can easily break off. The shaped template must also be protected from cuttings which are flying around and this restricts viewing of the tool and the work-piece as well as of the template and the follower.